1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to preventing or reducing a flicker of a video or an image, and more particularly, to a display device and a method of improving a flicker of a video or an image while compensating for a reduced brightness thereof, when the display device, such as a digital camera, a camera phone, a camcorder, and/or others, is driven with low power.
2. Description of the Related Art
A personal portable terminal or a device, such as a cellular phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA) and/or other devices, has desirable characteristics such as ‘portability’ and ‘mobility’, to provide conveniences to users. However, because of these characteristics, the personal portable terminal needs to minimize power consumption.
For example, among components that form the personal portable terminal, a component which provides a light source to display images, such as a backlight unit or a similar device, consumes most of the power. Additionally, a decrease in luminance due to the reduction in power consumed by the backlight unit is compensated by performing a digital converting process on image information. Accordingly, the digital converting process enables decreasing or minimizing power consumption in the personal portable terminal while maintaining luminance of an image visually seen by users.
Various methods have been suggested for performing the digital converting process to convert input image information into digital information. One of these methods includes changing a compensated degree of luminance based on image characteristics.
However, problems that would not occur when various digital converting process methods are applied to still images occur when applied to videos. That is, before a scene or a frame is converted, the video generally maintain relatively similar brightness among adjacent scenes or frames. In some cases, however, adjacent frames have different image characteristics, and the compensated degree of luminance may be different among the adjacent frames to cause a flicker of the videos or images.
Further, a compensated degree of luminance is different when a scene is converted or when a scene conversion is generated or occurs. Also, brightness of the scenes or frames is not gradually varied, but may be quickly varied. As a result, a flicker of videos or images occurs.
If the flicker occurs when the video is being reproduced, visibility of the videos or images is lowered, to thereby reduce the quality of the video or the images seen by users.